


One of Us

by DelicateDragons



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Not really though, Rayllum Big Bang 2020, Sorry this thing was written back in 2019 and was left to gather dust, kind of post s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/DelicateDragons
Summary: She was fearless. He was afraid.She was skillful. He was not.She has swords. He has magic.What she lacks, he restores in their partnership.Together they had done something totally impossible; restore peace to Xadia and the pentarchy.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This isn't an update for Love in the Time of Tempest but its a new story that I had in my files for a long time! 
> 
> This was for Rayllum Big Bang! My artist that I am paired with is name Skriy who you should definitely follow on twitter because they are a cool person to work with.

She was fearless. He was afraid.

She was skillful. He was not.

She has swords. He has magic.

What she lacks, he restores in their partnership.

Together they had done something totally impossible; restore peace to Xadia and the pentarchy.

It was never easy for anyone to do what Rayla and Callum did. No one had hopes for them to succeed. Runaan didn’t. Tinker didn’t. Not even the dragon queen herself had much hope to see her child again. Once an egg now a dragonling.

Most elves in Xadia wanted war. Rebels began to move amongst the elven lands, disturbing the peace that two people fought so hard for, that had to sacrifice everything for a bright future for their children. A future without any bloodshed.

Humans wanted nothing to do with the elves. No peace of any kind could break the human’s hatred. Not even when King Ezran had written a law that guarantees equal rights for both man and elf. Civil war had broken out in Katolis. A group of elves and a group of humans were caught having a civil conversation, and a Katolian soldier had been part of the scuffle. King Ezran fought to end the civil war by promising a brighter future for elf and man. The war never had an official ending, but the end came when Prince Callum returned with the peace papers in a gold and silver envelope. King Ezran, now thirteen, had promptly called this new era  _ reincarnation of peace _ .

The elftress that had been part of the quest for peace had not returned with the prince. Prince  Azymondias needed someone to forge the first dragon guard. Someone who knew the dragonling since he was an egg. That someone was Rayla, a MoonShadow assassin now general of Zym’s dragon guard. Although there was no war between man and elf, there was the threat of violence from rebels who wanted blood to be shed.

Letters from Prince Callum came every month for the next three years since he and Rayla’s separation. Three years of not seeing each other hasn’t stopped them. The letters from Rayla were always unique despite the occasional burn marks. They always came with a dragon seal. 

The other letters that came in the prince’s possession were different. They were shut by the seal of royals from different kingdoms. They came weekly asking the prince for an arranged marriage. The nineteen-year-old prince had already given them an answer before the question was even raised. There would be no wedding for the prince unless it was someone he loves. His younger brother replicated these feelings as well.

Lord Viren and Aaravos vanished without any trace when King Ezran took over. Tensions in the pentarchy were high for the young king to adjust. Shadows of elven warriors were terrorizing the kingdoms. When Prince Callum arrived home, his first act as high mage and advisor for the young king was to trap the long-deceased warrior into their final resting place. For seven months, Prince Callum worked with other kingdoms to trap the shadows. In the end, Katolis was praised. Three years later and Lord Viren and Aaravos are nowhere to be seen. Prince Callum and King Ezran vowed to bring them to justice. They had never spoken with Rayla in fear that the ex-assassin would find it concerning.

Three years of peace and three years of hard work had to be celebrated. King Ezran wanted a party. He got one. The finest and fanciest and largest festival of them all.

The Pentarchy and Xadians all visit from across the world. Three days. This festival goes on for three days. Three days of no slumber for our royalty. Security is vital during these days.

Prince Callum has been running around Del Bar for negotiation papers that his client has failed to sign yet again. His reason? He lost the papers and our young prince must play detective.

\---[---]---

_ This is not going to end well for me. Ez is going to kill me if I don’t find these papers. _

__

Callum walks briskly towards the one of three post offices in the kingdom of Del Bar. Elves from the mountains have agreed to negotiate passage by boat to Xadia for a cart full of mining material. Apparently, there were undiscovered caves that had minerals that could cure diseases.

It was strange, Callum thought a lot, that Earthblood elves are environmentally friendly yet they mined for anything valuable.

The prince thinks a lot about elves these days. He keeps tabs on their culture, so he doesn’t step through anything too sacred. He’s pretty much the only human in Del Bar who doesn’t give them the stink eye. Three years into the new age and most humans (particularly the elders) weren’t fond of the changes. The elders are always hard to change. King Ezran had tried to introduce a elven scholar into the royal staff. The elven scholar never got the job because the council (minus King Ezran and Callum) weren’t ready for elven staff.

Change was hard for some people. Most, like Callum and King Ezran, enjoyed the new life. The now nineteen-year-old prince wanted to take the peace treaty a step further and marry an elf. He couldn’t care less of the gender. His mind was set on one particular elf. Though, he thinks, she won’t return his feelings. It would be heavily disapproved by humans and elves alike but Callum wouldn’t care. He knows in his heart that she wouldn’t either.

“We do not approve of this idea Prince Callum. Therefore, we will decide on who you shall marry.” Opeli had told him time and time again.

The young man never listens to her unless necessary. What Opeli had said wasn’t necessary. King Ezran shot her down then and there in Callum’s defense. His little brother earned the ‘how to roast Opeli in one sentence’ award.

“ _ I _ do not approve of your  _ lack _ of faith in Callum, Opeli.” Callum’s little brother had said causing the council members to murmur in confusion. “He shall marry who he chooses. Didn’t you marry the one you loved?”

The counsel woman didn’t dare speak after that. She stayed silent during the meeting.

The meeting was a week ago and Callum had since written to his brother. The negotiations take priority. His letter to his king can wait.

The road to the first postal service was busy with elves and humans alike. They were getting ready for the third anniversary of peace and as much as Callum wanted to go to it, continuing to have peace was important. It was something that he fought for. It was something that  _ she  _ fought for as well.

Rayla has been an active member of the dragon guard for three years. Callum knows the importance of this job it has on her. He respected her for that. Zym needed someone he could trust to protect him. The dragon that they both carried had grown to a size of a horse in time. Rayla had told him that baby dragons grow slower than elves in her letters. The prince knew of this. The letters from the General of the dragon guard came almost weekly but now it slowed to monthly. Callum had been too busy to reply to some. He always feels his heart ache reading her letters, knowing that someday she will find someone better than him, someone who is an elf and  _ not him _ .

Rayla must be busy too. Callum feels guilty for lacking a response to give to her. Had she moved on? Had she gotten married and had kids? Was he good enough to be an uncle to her children? Was she mad at him?

The post office came into view before the prince. His thoughts came to a stop. He was getting a headache. Maybe if he finds the papers then he could write a letter to the General? Callum knows that this job doesn’t come easy. He knows that he had possibly jinxed himself.

The post manager’s face spoke the truth. Callum hated the truth. He jinxed himself again.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Prince Callum. The papers weren’t sent to this office. My best guess where the papers will be are at the other two offices.”

Hiding his frustration with a smile Callum nods kindly at the post manager. “Thank you for your hospitality as always. Have a great rest of your day.” The prince manages to say in a steady voice before leaving the building.

Callum heads down to the stables to gather his horse. The other two post offices were near the mountains. He would need to cover a lot of ground if he plans to make it to the festival of peace. The meeting is set for tomorrow evening. Not  _ a lot _ of time to twiddle doddle.

\---[--]---

The meeting has ended. He thought he would never see the light of day aga- or moon again. Callum had the right to be exhausted. His body was threatening to shut down if he doesn’t find a place to stay soon.

He walks to the nearest inn Del Bar had to offer. The nineteen-year-old boy didn’t care that anyone sees him this exhausted. He can focus on sleep. A warm bed feels welcoming.

He enters the inn and slumps into a chair.

“My Viren have we gotten lucky?” a chilly voice enters the boy’s senses.

The prince hears a chuckle next to him. He couldn’t make out what happened next. Darkness overcame his vision.

“Our pawns are set.”

Callum blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A dark mage has crossed the border. He seeks your presence.” The elf answers without a second ticking past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Runaan had been gone for three years. He has yet to come back to Xadia after the mission that went terribly wrong. Rayla still felt guilty when she failed to stop the assassinations. That night Runaan left her. In all honesty she knew it was her fault.

Witnessing history and going on an adventure with two humans and a grumpy toad. It all felt- wrong during that time. Her life as an assassin came to an end. Her life as a member of the dragon guard has started. Zym had someone he could trust. Someone who knew him better than his mother. She got promoted to General by Zym himself. She was proud of her achievement. She made a promise not to become a coward like her parents. Rayla tends to keep her promises.

Like her promise to Callum and Ezran. That she’ll see them again. Soon. The letters are proof of that.

“General.” A loud squeaky voice enters her chambers.

Rayla was sitting at her desk near her bed. Her weapons beside her in case she was needed elsewhere. Her back hurt from writing letters to elven royalty. She has yet to write one to either Callum or Ezran. Must have slipped her mind.

Her hair was tied up into a loose bun. She was taller. Her arms bared scars from the battles that her tattoos hid. Her fang-like markings weren’t the only marks on her body. When she rose through the ranks, her once bare arms are now filled with markings. She had one arm showing the twin towers of Katolis. A sacred bond she had yet to show Callum and Ezran. Her loyalty to her humans.

“Yes private. What can I do for you?” She grumbles not wanting to look up from her work.

“A dark mage has crossed the border. He seeks your presence.” The elf answers without a second ticking past.

The ex-assassin perks up at the mention of dark magic. Her heart fills with grief. Runaan was last seen with the dark mage… could it be.

Callum had told her his name before. Viren. It has to be him. The father of Claudia and Soren.

“Surround the dark mage at a distance. Don’t let him know you’re there.” Rayla orders already packing her swords and other weapons. She grabs the worn-out cloak that Callum had given her. She still smells his scent when she wears it. She refuses to throw it away.

The elf had left her to her thoughts. She was going to where Viren was. Callum had told her how strong he was. The human wanted to be with her when they find the dark mage. Rayla is doing this alone. He doesn’t need to know. She’ll die if it means protecting the one human she had ever grown to love. She’s already dead.

Rayla drapes the cloak over her shoulders. Warmth spread through her body. She misses her adventures with her humans. She misses them. If only she had time to visit Callum and Ezran. Maybe she can convince Zym to fly her to Katolis?

“General, troops are securing the area.” A large SunFire elf says handing her the paper with the location.

“Good. Dismiss.” Rayla packs her things leaving behind nothing. She won’t be coming back. She knows how powerful the dark mage is.

She goes to her stables to find her white stallion, Zeus, waiting for her in armor. He was beautiful. Only three years old and still thinks he’s a colt. Rayla knew him since he was a colt. She saved him from drowning. His mother wasn’t able to save herself. Zeus is a lucky horse.

“Hey there boy. Ready for one final mission together?” the elftress asks receiving a noise that sounded close to a confirmation.

Rayla knows how horses were. They are loyal and strong. Like Zeus. She trained him to be tough when Zym appears. Nothing frightens the stallion anymore.

The girl lifts her legs over his back and secures herself, before she lets Zeus trot out of the stables. It was when they exited the stables when Rayla gave the command to run. The horse obliges. Together they were faster than any of their soldiers.

Viren was close to their location. How was he able to get close to the dragons without being spotted? Rayla decided that he uses sick methods to get what he wants. He’s a sick person in general.

The girl would stay silent when she gets to the location. No use to spook Viren before her arrival. Her heart pounds. Her nerves get the best of her every time. It’s the many reasons why she prefers to stay hidden until Viren was detained. Yes, she was a skilled fighter, but the idea of fighting a powerful dark mage was nerve wracking. She doesn’t doubt that she may get injured or die on this mission.

A _personal_ mission. 

A mission that she had broken a promise between her and the human princes that they work together to seek a dark magic free future. What Rayla is doing now makes her chest hurt. How can she do this without telling anyone? Callum would no doubt be hurt by this.

Is she worthy of _her human’s_ trust?

Callum wouldn’t want her to get hurt. She knew that part. He cares too much. He cares _for her_ too much. He makes her heart ache every time he smiles. Will she see that smile again?

Zeus noises his opinion. Rayla pats his side. At least they will get out of this together. They will.

\---[--]---

“Let me _go_!” Callum’s voice echoes through the wilderness. “That spell! You shouldn’t have escaped?!”

Rayla’s heart jumps in her throat. She wields Zeus to go faster. The stallion listens.

“You _must_ be so loud?” was the dark mages answer. A loud bone cracking sound came from the bushes.

The MoonShadow elf stops her horse before they both tumbled down a steep hill. Below the hill stood Viren with a sickening smirk. Beside him on his knees was Callum. Her body froze seeing him.

Their reunion wasn’t supposed to be like this. Rayla had thought differently. She planned on surprising Callum and Ezran at their festival and maybe confessing to the prince that she loved him. Fate had different plans. Horrible plans.

Her prince was taller and leaner since the last time she saw him. His hair was combed to the side. His usual bangs were replaced by his forehead skin. He had a wide broad chest and actual muscle showing near his shoulders. He was in SkyWing attire. Rayla thought that he should wear elven attire more often. It suits him.

_Not the time to be admiring such a handsome man he is Rayla!_ Her subconscious cried out as she focuses on her enemy.

Viren holds his staff to the sky.

“Vigilare principis alterius per oculos ut videas!” he chants

Callum stares at the ground. Rayla doesn’t remember running but she does remember screaming. It happens so fast. She sees the body of her beloved friend slump forward. Viren vanishes in black smoke.

“Look for Viren!” Rayla barks orders to her hidden soldiers. “Get a doctor over here!”

“But he’s a human—”

“Yeah _a human_ but a very _good_ human! _Now get_ a doctor!”

Rayla jumps off Zeus, surfs down the hill, and stops beside Callum. His breathing was normal. He’s probably just unconscious. No wounds found. Good. Rayla takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. It was warm. She forgot how nicely her four fingers fit in his. She lets her fingers fill the gaps in his. She interlocks them.

“General-“

“He’s _our guest_ and _should_ be taken care of _like_ one. Dismiss.” Rayla stops her first officer, Delvin, from any argument he may possess. She lifts Callum up into her arms and shuffles forward. He looked like a big teddy bear one gets from a festival game in her arms. Her heart wasn’t going to stop beating anytime soon. He barely moved.

<https://twitter.com/skriy/status/1228710680771153921?s=09>

(For artwork)

She sees Zeus trot close to her having found a way down the hill without injuring himself. The horse grunts at Delvin and lowers his back for Rayla to gently put Callum on. She gets up and holds the boy close as Zeus as gently as he could clambers back up the hill. Her mind was spinning with everything Callum. Why was he with Viren? Was he kidnapped?

Is Ezran safe?

_He’s in Katolis. He’s alright._ Rayla kept whispering to herself as she lets her horse lead them towards a cave. Callum was silent. His breaths even. It scared Rayla seeing him in this state. Viren had put him under a spell. Presumably one that makes people sleep.

AKA not a spell to mess with. 

The girl was already done for the day. If Callum was awake, she wonders if they would’ve conversed about their travels. She wonders if he would forgive her for all the pain, she had caused him. Would Callum still like her after that? Would she love him still?

Zeus grunts with exhaustion and Rayla goes to pat him behind the ear. He was carrying two bodies on his back. No wonder he is tired. She would need to give him his favorite treat; apples. The horse deserves his belly rubs too.

“Callum.” She calls him, her voice cracks saying his name into his ear, and keeps a firm grip on him. “Wake up sleepy prince.” The moment she whispers it, his body flickers as if it was an--- illusion magic.

Callum’s body was an illusion.

The real Callum is still with Viren.

Rayla’s heart quickens. Viren was clever. Too clever for her even. Who knew the dark mage could perform illusion magic? Unless—he has an elf, working with him? Either way it wasn’t good.

She needed to see Ezran.

\--[--]---

It was dark. Callum could barely see his hands in front of him. He had a sneaky suspicion that he was in a dark room with no windows. His entire body ached. Where was he?

Viren’s laughter echoes in his mind. The prince couldn’t understand why the dark mage chose him of all people to kidnap. He must know about his connection with the sky arcanum? Word spread quickly nowadays.

Rayla.

The girl was there before Viren took his soul away. He was sure that was her. Did Viren hurt her? Callum knew Rayla is fully capable to look after herself. But does she know that the body he left behind was an illusion? That his soul was in another?

Will he ever see her and Ezran again?

Callum frowns. Why is he thinking about such a negative statement? He was a positive person. No positive person thinks that unless they really weren’t a positive person. In that case, Callum needed to think about his future. About Rayla and Ez.

“Ah so the prince is awake.” Viren’s voice echoes throughout the room. “Love your new body? Of course, you don’t yet. You barely see yourself.” The dark mage cackles.

Callum notices a single candle glowing in one of the corners of the room. He barely noticed it at first. His legs moved for him towards the strange source of light.

“Hehe, stupid boy. You’re going to burn yourself before you even realize where you are.”

The prince forces himself to stop. Instincts kicked in; his arms went up to his face blocking a candle from hitting his face. Where did the candle come from? How was he able to block the attack so quickly?

Callum has serious questions.

“Aww the _wee prince_ can’t handle a wee fire.” A new voice captures the prince’s attention. It was Rayla’s. She’s with Viren now?

Callum wanted to call out. He wanted to call her name. But no air could pass his lungs. The boy frowns.

What is happening?

He needs to get out. He needs to tell Ezran about Viren.

But as he moved to a wall, fire begins to spread. Viren’s silhouette appears in them.

“You _, Prince Callum_ , have been chosen by Aaravos for a grand opportunity. You’re going to make your elven friend fall in love with you. Make her choose you over her father. If she doesn’t confess her love to you by the end of the peace festival, you die and her father lives.” He explains to the disgusted Callum. “But I think you may lose _your life_ to your aunt before you get the chance to _even see_ your elf.”

_My life for Runaan’s or his for mine._ Callum feels sick. How could Viren even think about this idea? It was disgusting.

“Oh,” Viren stares at him before the fire goes out. “you may want to look into a mirror. You should _hide_ those ears.” He chuckles before the fire was castes out suddenly.

_Ears._ Callum touches his ears. They had a pointy edge to them. He focuses, he could feel them move, they can _move_. Oh god he’s-

He gulps as he slowly moves to the mirror on his wall near the candle. His heart stops.

He’s an _elf._


	3. Chapter 3

The prince could feel a blade of steel poke at his side when he regains consciousness. He opens one eye. The room had a window and a bed which the boy was occupying. A guard was standing near the entrance.

His Aunt Amaya stood over him with a scowl. Gren stood on her right with a thoughtful frown.

Callum opens his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He frowns as he attempts to speak again.

“Who are you?” Amaya signs and Gren speaks.

**_Aunt Amaya its Callum._ ** Callum signs back as he glances at his light blue hands.  **_I was turned into an elf by Vir-_ **

****

“Don’t lie, elf!” Gren’s voice interrupts his signing. Amaya had replaced her scowl with a look of rage. “Don’t come  _ impersonating _ my nephew. King Ezran won’t allow such behavior!”

**_I can prove it!_ ** Callum signs desperately looking at Gren who looks away in pity. But the battle was done. Amaya turned her back on them, storming off, her voice follows her out.  **_I’m Prince Callum._ **

****

The boy curls into a ball. If it wasn’t for his wings keeping him warm, he might’ve gotten frostbite as there was no heater in the room. Feelings of desperation and loneliness crept inside, keeping him from reaching out and grasping any remaining hope there was left in his heart. The hard mattress he was under did nothing to help the aching of his bones. His heart longs for warmth.

_ When I see Viren again,  _ Callum thought trying to fight off hunger for sleep.  _ I’m going to make sure he gets punished by Rayla. _

Rayla.  _ Rayla.  _ The elf girl that needed to fall in love with him in order to have Runaan dead. The girl that he loved. Her pretty amethyst eyes.  _ Stop it Callum! You need to save both Runaan and yourself. _

__

How is he going to do that when he was imprisoned by his aunt?

Callum found his mind drift off to his elf as his eyes and body shut down.

\---[--]---

Ezran sighs as his aunt and old friend argues across the room. He really wanted to talk to Rayla but his aunt needed to press him about an elf that kept impersonating his brother. The news about Callum’s disappearance set everyone on high alert. Rayla and Amaya had separate plans that the other fail to consider. Finding the lost prince was stressful.

_ We must interrogate this elf! He must know about Prince Callum’s disappearance since he’s impersonating him well! _ Amaya argues and Ezran silently agreed with her.

His elven friend shakes her head and responds with “But what about Viren! He’s out there and may be causing havoc!”

Both women had looked at Ezran. He blinks at them. They both had solid arguments. But his aunt had an elf saying that he was his brother. That story didn’t add up. On the other hand, Viren was last seen casting a spell on Callum. Rayla said it was some type of illusion magic.

“We do both plans. Rayla and I will talk to the elf. General Amaya, call Corvus and Gren for a meeting with a high counsel. We’re getting this elf to help us with tracking Viren.” The young king says, looking at Rayla who smirks at Amaya. “Kings orders!”

Together they head toward the room where the elf was. Everyone’s hearts were pounding. Including Ezran’s. He never thought he would have to interrogate anyone. Especially an elf.

But here he was, walking towards the room.

A guard stood waiting for them at the door. Ezran frowns. Why would they have a guard posted here? Rayla scoffs and pushes the guard away. She opens the door—

And freezes mid-step which made Ezran frown in concern. Her body stiffens a moment before disappearing into the room. Her shadow crouches in front of someone, presumably the elf. The young king strides forwards but something in his mind told him not to go in.

It felt like an hour went by since Rayla ventured in the room. It was only ten minutes. But her smile gave her excitement away. Ezran’s heart skips a beat at seeing her happy.

“It’s him, Ez.” She says excitedly walking back into the room. The young king follows.

His brown hair and bright emeralds gave him away. But his new body gave Ezran a chill. Callum was a SkyWing elf. His wings and horns and ears were proof of it. His light clothes shine in the afternoon sun.

Rayla has him leaning into her. His face looks downcast but brightens when he sees Ez. His hair was brown. Same as him. His red scarf was around Rayla. Callum’s eyes were soft when Ezran came closer.

“Callum.” The young king whispers looking at the prince in the elven body.

The young man looks up to meet his brothers gaze. The he begins to sign;  **_King Ezran, its been a while? You want a jelly tart over an explanation?_ **

****

“That would be wonder-“ Ezran starts but Amaya interrupts.

_ How can we trust him? How do we know that he’s the real Callum!  _ She signs moving her hands so fast that the young king could barely keep up. Gren beside her looks at them with pity. He too was confused.

Rayla frowns as the strange elf moves away from her suddenly. A lonesome feeling creeps up on her. The moment between her and Callum was gone.

**_Aunt Amaya, mom said to dad before she died that “she’ll see him on the other side.” Ez was just an infant when she died. I was eight. You met Gren shortly after._ ** Callum’s hands were moving with new confidence. Ezran was surprised at his aunt’s face. The general had a look of regret and sadness on her face.

“Callum.” Gren whispers on behalf of Amaya who rushes towards the elf in a big hug. The commander stood back as he too smiled sadly. “Welcome home Prince Callum.” He said to himself.

Rayla stands up suddenly. Her left hand covers her face. Was she crying?

“Could I have some time alone with Prince Callum?” She asks formerly, giving the young king a pleading look.

Ezran wanted to say no, that  _ he _ wanted to have some alone time with his brother, but that would be a selfish wish. The young king had to remind himself that Rayla hadn’t seen the prince in three years. The only communication had been through letters.

“Go ahead, Lady Rayla.” Gren says for the king who nods in appreciation.

\---[--]---

Rayla drags Callum towards the training arena. Her hands were interlocked with his. The prince couldn’t keep up with her. He barely collapsed on his unstable feet. The girl had caught him every time.

“Please drop the act silent prince.” Rayla announces coming to the stop and letting go of the other elf’s hands. “I want to hear your voice again.” She softly says walking to sit on a bench.

Callum smiles sadly and begins to sign;  **_Viren has my voice. Therefore, I have no choice._ **

****

“Then please explain why you’re an elf. It was Viren wasn’t it?”

The young man nods.  **_I have to tell you something important Ray. It’s about Runaan-_ **

****

“I know.” Rayla’s voice cracks not looking into his eyes.

The prince froze. She knows about his mission.

**_Then kill me in order to save Runaan._ ** He signs while his heart breaks seeing her eyes shift to his.

Rayla glares at him. She stands up and storms over to him. Callum waits, closing his eyes, but to his surprise a soft calloused hand finds its way to his cheek. He reopens his eyes to see a concern MoonShadow elf in front of him. He leans into her hand.

“What did Viren tell you to do? You know you can tell me anything, Cal.” Her voice cracks seeing the princes face drop in depression. Rayla leans her head on his.

**_Runaan will die if you confess your feelings for me. I- I don’t know what to do Ray. I know how much you look up to him. I- please kill me- Ezran will understand._ ** Callum’s hands were flying while he backs away from her. He misses the feeling of her warm hands on his face. How her face was so close to his. He brings his hands up to his face.  **_I’m not supposed to be like this! I barely feel alive. I don’t want you to have to choose me over your father!_ **

****

“Callum,” Rayla’s voice trembles. “you are my choice. Runaan-“ she stops herself. She moves closer to Callum who still had his head in his hands. “Runaan’s already dead.” She whispers gently, breaking down in sobs that she barley could contain. She brings her friend close to her and lays his head on her shoulder. She is mindful for his horns.

“This is  _ hard _ to believe.” Callum mumbles suddenly. He gasps. “My voice is back? My voice  _ is _ back! Oh, gods Rayla I’m so happy I could kiss you!”

Rayla blinks at him. Her friend picks his head up from her shoulder in confusion. It was only then did he realize what he just said.

“Do it.” She dares him with a gentle smile.

Callum rests his head against hers. His wings suddenly wrap around her shoulders and pulls her closer. His lips connect with hers as her arms snake around his neck. Rayla happily kisses him back. Her lips were soft yet a bit chapped.   


“Get a room you two!” Somebody cries jokingly as Rayla pulls back for air. She closes her eyes and rests her head against Callum’s.

“I love you, Callum of Katolis.” She announces while picking him up, earning a squeak of protest from her boyfriend.

“I love you too, Rayla of Xadia, assassin of my heart.”

The moonshadow elf snorts. “That was horrible, dummy.”

Callum smiles leaning closer to her. He kisses her cheek and rests his head on her shoulder.

“Looks like you two are getting along nicely!” Ezran’s voice comes into play.

Rayla accidentally drops her boyfriend who groans painfully. Callum glares at his brother.

“Do you mind?”

“I’m king. I do mind a lot.” Ez smirks smugly. “Seriously, it’s about time that you two got together.”

Rayla picks Callum up and throws him over her shoulder. “Well, we’re both tired from the days events so goodnight King Ezran!” she says hurriedly walking towards the barracks.

\---[---]---

Viren silently watches the two lovers in the corner of their room. They had kissed each other goodnight and then snuggled close together to sleep. It was  _ disgusting _ to watch. The way they hold each other. They’re happy  _ smiles _ .

It sickens him.

How can Callum fall for this elf? How could the elf fall for the human? Do neither care about the future!

Viren sighs while raising an arm. His eyes begin to glow purple.

“Don’t  _ even _ think about it.” Growls the elf who heard the sigh. Perfect.

“Too late. I’m thinking about it.” The dark mage says with a dark smile snapping his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Dude, this is a life or death situation! You want to see the outside world again. I do too! Please Callum!' The dragon pleads at the humane mage. 'Think about Rayla. You want to see her, again don’t you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting the last chapter here after this too!

“Rayla?”

No answer. No sound answered him. His heartbeat wasn’t even making noise. It was silent.

What’s going on?

“Ray!”

No one answered the prince’s screams. Darkness was his companion.

“Daddy?” someone answers him from somewhere far ahead of him.

Callum didn’t know who they were referring too. Him or someone else?

“Da is not here little one.” Came a female voice that had penetrated the prince’s heart countless times. “He’ll be coming back soon.”

“I want to show him my drawing, mum.” Callum’s heart flutters. Were they talking about him? Was that his future child?

“I know sweetie. If I wasn’t carrying your brother, I would be looking for him. It’s almost his due date.”

Due date? Is she pregnant again? Are they his children?

“Rayla! I’m here!” Callum cries out running towards the sound of the voices. He trips on something small before crashing to the floor. He looks over at the object he had tripped over.

It was a shoe.

A shoe with burnt edges.

Callum’s face pales. His stomach lurches. Was this a sign for the future? Could this happen still? Is anywhere safe?

“Callum!” Someone cries ahead of him. The man turns his eyes from the shoe and towards the sound of the voice.

It was dark. The prince couldn’t see where he was going until he felt someone crash into him. He slams down hard on his back and felt someone pinning him down. Someone familiar.

_ Hello Foster Dad!  _ The sound of a tail thumping the floor excitedly brought Callum back to the task at hand.  _ You don’t look so good. Has Viren trapped you here too? _

__

Trapped? That no good for nothing mage had trapped him somewhere? Did he trap anyone else? Rayla. Ezran. Aunt Amaya and Gren? Were they here too?

_ Ez told me that you would be here. I never thought anyone could get pass Rayla and trap me in a coin. _

Callum froze. He was trapped in a coin. Did he hear that right, or has he gotten an concussion from the fall?

“Zym. How did Viren trap you?” the prince asks looking where the dragon prince would be.

_ Don’t know how. He just put me under a super strong sleep spell. Why? _

Callum had an idea. He just needed to find a way to reverse the spell. He only hopes Rayla and the rest of his friends aren’t trapped. They were the key to his and Zym’s release.

“We’re getting out of here Zym.”

\---[--]---

Rayla couldn’t move. She was frozen. Her swords were away from her reach. A single coin was beside her on the bed. Viren was laughing at her demise.

“You fool. Didn’t he tell you that you had to fall in love with him in order for him to be safe!” He cackles walking towards her.

“I loved him before, and I still love him now!” The elf screams, spitting on Viren’s face.

“Are you sure he loves you back?”

“Shut up! Of course, he loves me! As soon as I’m out of-“

“Bub, bub, bub! Don’t say things you are going to regret later. Your little boy-toy is trapped and you’re his ticket to freedom.” The dark mage smiles darkly at her. “Don’t mess up that chance.”

“You’re sick.”

“No, I’m not. I’m clearly healthy.”

_ This lunatic is not healthy mentally.  _ Rayla thinks back before Callum was trapped. If she could trick Viren into reversing the spell. Then Callum and possibly others who are trapped in the coin could be free.

She just needs to find a way to do that.

\---[---]---

_ What does “Dark Callum” have to do with freedom? _

__

“Look I know I’m not explaining this well. I’ll explain after I perform the spell. I know you’ll hate me for doing this, but this is the only way.” Callum says while his eyes glow light blue.

His eyes return to their normal color not a moment after.

“I was so sure that would work!” he yells in frustration.

Zym narrows his eyes and lowers his head towards the human.  _ Cut a horn. _ He commands.

“What?”

_ Cut the flippen horn! If Dark Magic is the only way to be free from this coin, then so be it! I have no use for this horn anyways.  _ The storm dragon explains while giving the human prince a small nudge.  _ Please Callum. I haven’t seen my mother in so long! _

__

Callum looks at his friend and narrows his eyes.

“I promised Rayla that I wouldn’t use dark magic again. I would be breaking that promise.” He mumbles shaking his head. He sits on the cold floor. He had gotten use to the darkness around him. The cold floor was his companion besides Zym.

_ Dude, this is a life or death situation! You want to see the outside world again. I do too! Please Callum!  _ The dragon pleads at the humane mage.  _ Think about Rayla. You want to see  _ her _ , again don’t you? _

__

Callum looks up at the dragon in silence. The he nods. “You’re right Zym. We  _ have  _ to try.”

\---[--]---

Rayla closes her eyes. Maybe she could connect to the moon arcanum? She was born with it. Maybe she could see through Callum’s eyes? He was connected to the moon arcanum. Right?

_ Callum! Please come back.  _ Her inner thoughts say while trying to seek out Callum’s location.

**_Flash!_ **

****

A flash of bright blue lights and a roar thunders from the outside.

****

_ That doesn’t sound good.  _ Rayla manages to focus, drowning out the loud roars outside, and ignores Viren’s mumbling.

Two young boys crash through the window. They were identical twins with snow white hair with horns completed with violet and emerald eyes. They’re marks are different. Probably for the parents to know who they were and what not. One had an old thin red scarf and a magic book, the other had a pair of blades. They were twins but neither one was identical.

“Harrow, you better have gotten us where Aunt Claudia said we would fine da and mum!” the one with the blade’s cries getting to his feet. His outfit was like Rayla’s when she began her mission three years ago; when she met the boys.

“Ugh do you have to shout, Gadras? I’m doing my best! You try reading da’s scribbles!” The one with the magic book and the scarf argues picking himself back up.

Rayla stares at them. The two boys stare back. Viren’s mouth falls open.

“What-“ the dark mage begins but Gadras already had him pinned on the floor. The boys knees were on Viren’s chest and arms. Rayla guessed the move already. She had pinned Callum down once over their sparring matches when they were returning Zym.

Who are these boys?

“Shut it you parent killer!” Spat the one with the blade to the dark mages neck.

“Gadras remember what Aunt Claudia said about your uncontrollable rage. Please take a deep-“ The scarf boy says but his brother wasn’t having any of small talk. Gadras made an unholy noise in the back of his throat.

“YOU DIDN’T WATCH OUR PARENT’S DIE!” the boy yells still on top of the clearly confused Viren. “You didn’t hear mum’s and da’s last breath, Harrow!”

The boys hadn’t seen Rayla yet. Her eyes were wide. They remind so much of her and Callum-

Oh stars-

Oh  _ stars! _

They were her and Callum’s children.

\---[---]---

_ Tell everybody I’m on my way! New friends and new places to seeeeee! _

__

“Zym stop please. I’m trying to concentrate.” Callum rolls his eyes as the dragon prances around. The human prince had been seated crossed legged for five minutes now and still couldn’t summon his sky arcanum.

_ Fireball!  _ Zym cries as he hums to the music inside his head. The dragon prances close to the human and accidently scrapes him in the cheek with his horn.

Callum could be fuming at the dragon at that moment, but that wouldn’t help their situation. His cheek was bleeding but his heart wasn’t. He is still alive and that what counts.

The human could feel warmth spread in his belly, then into his heart, and then it’d creep into his throat. It was a feeling that he couldn’t describe. A feeling that he couldn’t control. Callum could feel the power of the sun inside his veins. It brought intense heat to the body.

Zym whimpers.  _ Callum, you’re red! _

__

The human looks at the dragon before looking at his arms. Sure, enough he was red. Redder than MoonBerry juice.

Then the words came flowing through his head.

“Revertere anima mea ad populum peculiarem!” He spoke loudly as his eyes turn bright red. His body aches from fatigue and soreness.

A blue light flashes in front of him and a figure steps forward.

“I bring you no harm. Please let me aide you in your battle against Viren.” The calm booming voice of Aaravos asks giving his hand out for Callum to take. The man looks awful according to the human and the dragon.

“What will you do?” Callum asks with a nervous frown. He couldn’t trust this guy. He worked under Viren and for what?

“Protect your future.” The Startouch elf murmurs snapping his fingers.

All three vanished before no one.

\---[--]---

Harrow wasn’t sure why Gadras was acting out. His brother was still on top of the dark mage that killed their parents. Still acting out by his rage. Still hesitating to end the life of Viren.

_ Like mother once did,  _ the young mage thinks while looking around at his surroundings. At least his parents gave him the  _ observant  _ genes. Gadras was more like his mother who lets the blades talk then ask the questions later; while Harrow was more like his father who loves magic.

“Harrow, don’t you want to channel your spells onto mum’s blades like da taught you? Let’s end this snake’s treachery before we lose our chance!” Gadras’s voice was unexpectedly calm. It made his brother frown in concern no- worry. He was worried that vengeance may take over his brother’s mind. Are there supposed to be an evil twin in stories? Harrow  _ really _ doesn’t like where this is going.

This must end. Now.

He doesn’t want to lose his brother. His only family besides Aunt Claudia and Uncle Corvus. He already lost his parents.

The boy felt lost. Fourteen and already making hard decisions. Why must he feel like the worlds out to get him?

“No.” Harrow grinds his teeth while he tightens his fathers’ scarf around his neck. The book of spells written by his father felt hot at his hip.

Gadras turns to face his brother. It made an opening for Viren to escape. The dark mage throws the boy off of him with his legs.

“You- you should’ve been killed when I had the chance!” The young hybrid with the swords roars as he charges at the mage.

Rayla pieced it all together. Real Viren had killed her and Callum’s future self and their children went back in time for vengeance. She sighs. The cycle doesn’t end.

Harrow’s ears shot up and he turns to face her. The boy knew she was there. He had to keep Gadras from killing Viren before his reunion with his past mum. Their mum. He searches for any emotion in her violet eyes but couldn’t read them thorough. He wasn’t the greatest at reading expressions like Gadras was. Harrow only had mum’s courage.

Rayla could move but still felt emotionally frozen. Her future children were right before her eyes. Harrow and Gadras. How on earth did they come up with Gadras as a name, time will tell. For now, she had to fight. For Callum. For Katolis and Xadia. For her future boys.

“Now- “She begins to speak but a dragon storms into the room carrying a less-elf-more-human Callum on his back. “that’s how you make an entrance.”

Her boyfriend gives her a gentle smile before it drops at the scene. Two boys that look like him were fighting Viren. Their faces were more shock then confusion.

“You have got to be kidding me! How did you get out?!” the dark mage fumes kicking Gadras in the stomach and sending the boy rolling towards his mum’s past self.

“Okay so it’s a long story and I bet the readers don’t want to hear it again. Let’s just say that you’re about to get betrayed.” Callum’s voice rose as Aaravos appears behind Viren suddenly. “Spoiler alert its Aaravos.”

“I never  _ thought da _ could do sarcasm so well.” Mutters Harrow who looks over at his past father in admiration.

Rayla helps Gadras off the floor. “I bet he learns it from me.” She says gently.

The boy looks at the general with wide eyes. His grief forgotten for the moment. His arms flung around the elftress’s neck as he buries his head in her neck. The boy was almost up to her chin. They must have Callum’s height.

“You were always a mummy’s boy, Gadras.”

“Shut it shorty.”

“Mummys boy!” Harrow shots back.

“Whoa can someone please explain why there are kids here?” A confused Callum exclaims as Rayla lets go of Gadras. She gives him a soft look.

Viren turns his head towards Aaravos. “You betrayed me! You helped the humans!”

“I guided the human towards his future.”

“You’re aren’t worth my time anymore!”

“Your time clock has already run out anyways.” The startouch elf reminds him as his eyes glow. “You’re coming with me to hell.”

Viren turns pale. His mind blank. Desperation comes to mind then. The child with the magic book was closer to him. The stupid boy wasn’t close to his parents.

“Not without company!” The dark mage cries out and lunges for Harrow.

Rayla and Callum races for the boy. Gadras dives for his brother.

Viren howls as a force pulls him back. Harrow stares at him. The dragon curls his wings protectively around the boy. Zym urges the others to hide behind him.

Harrow frees himself in time to call out a spell; “scutum posterum” before the winds picks up. The young mage was thrown into vortex of bright blue lights.

“HARROW!” Gadras cries struggling against Rayla’s grip to go after his brother. She too sheds a tear as Callum holds them both close. The human’s heart rate increases as his child from the future cries into his shoulder.

“No need to fear. The vortex will bring him back right…” Aaravos sends a look towards the family. A scream was becoming louder and louder. The Startouch elf sighs in relief. “I wish no harm among the child. Especially if threats like Viren are around in the future. Oh, here he comes.”

Callum catches Harrow in his arms. The little boy was shivering. It must’ve been cold in the vortex between reality and whatever Aaravos said he was taking Viren.

Gadras pulls his brother close for a hug. Zym warms them both up with his wings. Attempts to anyways. Callum made sure they were toasty now that he has the sun arcanum.

Viren screams one last time before Aaravos pulls him into the vortex. They disappear in blue lights. Just like how the twins appeared to Rayla.

Silence overrules them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Claudia turned herself into a baby and Ezran expects us to practice with her?” the prince asks dryly.
> 
> “I have been taking classes on changing diapers. I do not need this responsibility right now.” grumbles his wife as she shifts Claudia into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE FINAL!
> 
> Keep a look out for Skriy's art piece that goes along with this story. It looks amazing so far!

Gadras sleeps soundly in his mum’s arms while Harrow sleeps next to their father. The night's events had drained them all. They had simply gone to bed in the nearest inn rather than in the hazardous wasteland they call  _ home _ in the breach. The screams still fresh in their minds. One would think they wouldn’t get much sleep with nightmares. The twins had PTSD, but no nightmares came that night.

It was as if their parents’ past selves were protecting them. Gadras would tell Rayla and Callum everything in the morning. If they were for an explanation. It seems that his father’s past self needs one more than his mother’s. Da was always like that.

“Let me play with Bait again.” Gadras could hear Harrow mumble in his sleep. Bait had vanished along with his great aunt and uncle the night his parents were- no, his future is alright.  _ They _ were alright. When they leave, their parents will be there.

Since his mum trained him to be a warrior like her. Gadras rose first. He always did since he was six. Though his mum never forced him to do anything, Gadras still wants to outdo his mum for once. He wants to win against her. He promised her that. Mum had always loved hearing such confidence coming from her little warrior.

Harrow trained with da to learn sky and moon magic. He was born with those two arcanum’s while Gadras was only born with the moon. The warrior wasn’t jealous. Not at all. They both respected each other. Believe it or not, Gadras had to keep Harrow out of the kitchen. The young mage loved stealing  _ Jelly Tarts _ , something that  _ their _ uncle taught them at a  _ very _ young age. Their parents weren’t too fond of them when they got caught. But they only got caught two times. Once by Uncle Corvus, and the second time by the baker.

“You’re up early?” Rayla’s voice mumbles in the darkness.

Gadras grins whipping around to meet his mum. “I learned from the best.” He declares in a soft tone as to not wake Callum and his brother up. “Early morning jog?”

“More like walk cause I’m still sore from the battle last night.” Agreed the MoonShadow elf with a smile.

They walked out of the room with Gadras leading the way.

“So I bet you want some explanation?” the warrior asks looking back at his mother. “Long version or the short?”

“I think Harrow will give Callum the long so the other one will be fine, Gadras.”

“That makes sense.” They both chuckled as they walk across the hall to the dining room. “So, Harrow and I came from the future to save you from Viren who got corrupted by power. Long story short, Auntie Claudia and Aaravos conjured up a portal for us to go through, we arrive to destroy Viren and the rest is history.”

Rayla blinks and then hugs her son closely. “Thank you for saving us.” Her voice breaks as she tries to stay strong for Gadras. It didn’t work.

“Now with Viren out of the way we can go back to the future.”

The child breaks free from his mothers’ arms and smiles at her. Rayla didn’t know if she wanted to cry or scream. Her son was leaving her. The joy of knowing that her future was safe with Callum. It overwhelmed her more than sadness.

“Da is going through mixed reactions with Harrow right now. It’s a twin thing I guess?” Chuckles Gadras who wipes the tears away from Rayla’s cheeks. “I’m relieved that we got to see our parents again. Happy, young, and full of love. Harrow gets to practice magic again with Da! I get to spar with you again too.”

“Please don’t go.” Rayla whispers running a hand through her sons’ hair. Gadras pulls away and takes two steps back. “At least let Callum be here to say bye.”

The boy smiles sadly and waves. “I’ll see you in two years mum.”

\---[---]---

Callum ran through the halls. Tears running down his face. His heart beating out of his chest. With each trip, his vision becomes blurry even more.

They were  _ gone _ .

_ They  _ vanished.

_ Their children _ were gone.

It made Callum’s chest tighten up. He only knew the twins, their twins, for a few hours. The more time spent with Harrow, the more emotionally attached he got with his little mage. He couldn’t imagine thinking how Rayla must be feeling. How she went through the motions this week. Having him appear and then disappear sent chills down his spine.

How much his  _ disappearance _ had hurt her.

“Rayla!” His scream echoes throughout the halls. Callum continues to run. Harrow had said that she would be at the dining hall with his brother. The prince chokes out a sob when his little mage disappears in his arms.

Guards made way for him. He didn’t care how horrible he looked to them. His aunt would understand. She always does.

Callum’s vision blurs to the point that he couldn’t see anymore. He falls to his knees. The tears broke through the built-up dam that he had built within three years.

A body pressed up against his chest and Callum smelled the sweet scent of the forest. His instincts took over. He buries his head in her chest and sobs. He could feel her hands combing through his hair in comfort that he had wanted for so long. The simple touch that sent his heart fluttering.

His sobs had turned into mini hiccups. His arms were around his girlfriends back. The elftress kisses his head.

“I-I miss them already.” Callum leans away from her. His eyes were red from crying. So was Rayla’s. He leans his head against hers and closes his eyes. “But I know Harrow and Gadras will be with us in two years.” He muttered the last part as the woman giggles.

“Time will tell.” Rayla hums as she brings her boyfriend close and lets her lips loose. Her hands in his hair pulls him closer to her. Callum lets her deepen the kiss by kissing her back.

They broke apart for breath. Both human and elf blush. The second kiss was always better than the first. Callum ran a hand through his girlfriends’ hair.

“Can you two not be so gross in the middle of the dining hall?” A tiny voice cries, surprising the two lovers. “As king I order you to dial your PDA down!”

Rayla stands up and offers Callum her hand. “You’ll understand when you get older.”

“What does that mean!” Ezran cries holding a Jelly tart away from Bait.

Callum laughs, already standing, and wraps an arm around the elftresses waist. “Well, now that Rayla’s one of us, we’ll give you the sandwich talk.”

The young king’s face scrunches up making the couple ahead of him laugh. “Do not.”

“Its either us or Opeli.”

“Gah! I’m leaving!”

Rayla pecks her prince’s cheek before letting him go and walking towards the table full of food. Aunt Amaya nods at her with a grim expression before lightening up when she spots her nephew.

_ Looks like you’re not an elf anymore. _ The general says surprised.  _ Not to be rude but I’m glad you are human again. _

Callum smiles and nodding.  _ I’m glad I’m human too. That means a new era for humans and elves.  _ The prince signs as he glances at Rayla who was gathering food for the two of them.  _ I think the world’s ready for a human and elf relationship. We’re both ready. _

__

_ I hope you know what you’re doing, Callum. There will be a lot of people who will criticize you on either side. Therefore, you have my blessing and full support.  _ The general signs and takes her leave just as the woman come back to his side.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing. I just can’t wait for the future.”

“Neither can I.” Rayla smiles slipping her hand into his while pushing the plate of food into his chest. “Now eat. I can  _ hear _ your stomach from the dining hall.”

\---[---]---

One year and six months later

“Rayla slow down will ya?”

“No. I will never slow down. Not when there's jelly tarts with onions with my name on them!”

“That doesn’t even make any se- ow, ow, ow, okay,  _ okay _ I’ll talk to the baker, just please let go of my ear!” Callum whines when his wife drags him off to the kitchen.

She releases his captured ear and lets her human go talk to the baker. It has been a year since the devastating attack that Viren pulled on them. The memories and nightmares are still fresh in her mind but with Callum by her side, she knows not to worry. He was her shield and she was his shield.

“Look at you,” someone calls out to her. Rayla looks up to see Ezran with a baby on his hip. “you look not a day over twenty!”

That comment made her roll her eyes. “Besides having my back aches and constantly being kicked in uncomfortable spots during the night. I feel older than I really am. Now spill it Ez.”

The king smiles sheepishly trying hard not to wince as the baby girl at his hip pulls one of his dreadlocks. She had dark black hair and dark green eyes.

“Claudia was trying a spell that makes people look younger and-“

Rayla finishes the sentence for him looking at the baby unimpressed. “She turned herself into a baby and you want us to look after her?”

Ezran nods hopefully. Seeing how much hope he has for her makes her snort.

“No.” Rayla answers plainly already turning around to seek out Callum.

The king grumbles something under his breath. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when your twins come out and you have no experience changing a diaper.”

That made the elf stop in her tracks. She refuses to watch as Ezran’s face turns into a grin. He shoves Claudia into her arms before running off while yelling his appraises. And to make matters worse, Callum had just returned with a plate full of jelly tarts.

“Claudia turned herself into a baby and Ezran expects us to practice with her?” the prince asks dryly.

“I have been taking  _ classes _ on  _ changing _ diapers. I do not need this responsibility right now.” grumbles his wife as she shifts Claudia into her arms.

Callum picks up Claudia from his wife’s arms and calls for a servant to fetch Soren. The servant took the baby of their friend away. Rayla huffs snatching her husband’s jelly tart from his hands and popping the whole thing in her mouth. She begins to walk back to their room in the castle. Her prince following her closely.

“In three months we’ll have two responsibilities, Ray.” He spoke so softly with a voice so gentle. It made Rayla’s heart flutter once again. She watches as he turns the knob to their room and walks right in. He pulls her close after setting the sweets on their table. One of his hands went down to settle on her stomach. “We can spend those last three months at your dads or in Duren. Whatever you do, I’ll be there for you every step of the way.”

Rayla closes her eyes laying her head against her husbands. She plays with his hair as he runs his hands in hers. She laughs. “Wherever you go, I follow. Its wife law.”

“Is that even a thing?”

“It is now. Enough talking human, the twins and mum want food.”

THE END


End file.
